Brody Romero
"Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red!" "Out of the Fire, and Into the Fight! Lion Fire Red!" Brody Romero is a character from the upcoming Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is portrayed by Will Shewfelt. Ten years prior to Ninja Steel, Brody was captured by Galvanax, and was forced to serve as a slave after his father, Ninja Master Dane Romero, mysteriously vanished. Through this time, he bonded with Redbot and a shape shifting alien called''' 'Mick, while gaining an enemy in Ripcon. After ten years as Galvanax's slave, Brody, Redbot, and Mick escape the Warrior Dome ship with the Ninja Nexus Prism. While trying to fight Korvaka by himself, he received help from Sarah Thompson and Preston Tien after the three of them morph for the first time. Brody later met Calvin Maxwell and his girlfirend Hayley Foster when they where fighting Ripperrat. Brody serves as the Red Ninja Steel Ranger. Ranger Forms PR Ninja Steel Red Ranger.png|Red Ninja Steel Ranger Lion Fire Red Ranger.jpg|Red Lion Fire Ranger Lion Fire Mode ''"Lion Fire! Ninja Spin!" Lion Fire Mode is the Battlizer used by Brody in Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It was granted to him by Princess Viera, princess of the Lion Galaxy. The Ninja Star Blade is outfited with the Lion Fire Star for enhanced power and a powerful finisher. As the name implies, it has a lion motif. This mode also allows Brody to utilize the Lion Fire Zord and its Megazord mode, as well as the Ninja Ultrazord. Like Shogun Mode, it can also be used by some of the other Rangers, but it's mostly used by the Red Ranger. Arsenal *Ninja Battle Morpher *Ninja Power Stars **Red Ninja Power Star *Ninja Star Blade *Ninja Blaster *Mega Morph Cycle Zords *Robo Red Zord Gallery Brody PRNS.jpg Power Rangers Ninja Steel Brody.PNG Brody and Levi.jpg|Brody and Levi Brody wit Preston.png Brody NS Ep8.jpg Brody gif.gif Brody with morpher.jpg Brody Super Ninja Steel.jpg Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion Season 14 Brody, along with Preston and Sarah, help the Frontier Protection Force in fighting Jane Jones, causing the latter to flee. Fire Rebellion Season 15 Allies: Redbot, Mick, Dane Romero(father), Aiden Romero(brother), Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Foster, Sarah Thompson, David Johnson, Daniel Bearinger, Cloe Carter, Jack Mason, Marion Samson, Nora Salter, Holly, Sci-Twi, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Sunset Shimmer, Juniper Montage, Tempest Shadow, Star Swirl the Bearded, Pillars of Equestria, Stygian, Neutral: Jane Jones Enemies: Galvanax, Ripcon, Galaxy Warriors, Cerberus, The Illusive Man, Dick Jones, ED-209, The Storm King, Catherine Carter, IMC, Baby, Fire Lord Ozai, Sledge, Wrench, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Chancellor Neighsay, Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Power Ranger Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Superheroes Category:Superhumans Category:Ninjas Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Enemies of Dick Jones Category:Enemies of Cerberus Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Members of the Frontier Protection Force Category:Allies of the United Nations Space Alliance Category:Allies of the Solar Associated Treaty Organization Category:Son of Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Resistance Members Category:Enemies of the New Ozai Society Category:Members of the X Team Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Category:Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of Sledge and his Crew Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 17